


Moral of the Story: Don't eat Candy off of People's Houses [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Fairytales Lie [PODFIC] [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Failboats In Love, Ghosts, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soul Bond, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Tim feels something a lot like dread and self-preservation instinct flare up inside his stomach.





	Moral of the Story: Don't eat Candy off of People's Houses [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Moral of the Story: Don't eat Candy off of People's Houses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615733) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the chapter links for streaming.

### Download

[Chapter 1](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/Moral%20of%20the%20Story%20Don't%20eat%20Candy%20off%20of%20People's%20Houses%20chapter%201.mp3) | 9:03 | 6.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 2](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/Moral%20of%20the%20Story%20Don't%20eat%20Candy%20off%20of%20People's%20Houses%20chapter%202.mp3) | 14:17 | 10.1 MB  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/DCU/The%20Fairytales%20Lie.m4b) | 2:32:02 | 145.0 MB  
  
### Music

 _The Witch Hunters_ by Atli Örvarsson

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
